


With A Little Fate

by chxronica



Series: Cheronica Writing [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Soulmate AU, jason will be alive sometimes and dead other times, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Every chapter is a different take on a soulmate AU.





	1. Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Every song your soulmate has in their head you can hear.

Cheryl was glad that she had a soulmate but she wasn’t glad that this soulmate always had a new song in their head 24/7. It didn’t matter if it was three in the morning or two in the afternoon there was always a song in her head, and the most annoying thing is there soulmate can’t pick a genre. They’ll go from a top 40’s to and old country song, anything you can think of her soulmate has probably had it in their head at one point.

 

She use to like music and still likes some but ever since she started getting her soulmates songs she has has liked it significantly less. 

 

Cheryl had gotten ready for the first day of school the night before and was almost excited to go back and rule the school with her brother. That was until she was woken at five am to Macho Man going through her head. Like seriously who the hell has macho man stuck in their head this early in the morning. 

 

She wanted to go back to sleep but that wasn’t going to happen based on the change of songs every four minutes. This person either never sleeps or enjoys finding way to torture his soulmate. 

 

After laying in bed for another hour trying to will the songs away with the power of her mind Cheryl gives up and start to get ready for school.

 

///

 

Cheryl had spent the whole day with her soulmate going back and forth between Macho Man and Heart Shaped Box. What kind of person has two completely different songs stuck in their head for hours.

 

At lunch she couldn’t take it anymore and to get her mind off of it she went over to talk to the new girl and her ‘friend’ group to invite her to tryout for the Vixens.

 

After Veronica’s standing up for Betty, Cheryl couldn’t lie that she was attracted to Veronica. It pained her to think that she was turned on because she’s not suppose to be attracted to girls, like her mother pointed out when she overheard her talking to Jason about it.

 

When Cheryl got hope she was eternally grateful that her soulmate hadn’t gotten any songs in their head given her a chance to be alone with her thoughts.

 

Just when she was going to bed and thought that she was in the clear Cheryls soulmate decided it would be a great time to think of a song. She was annoyed at first but then recognized it as the song that was being played at the tryouts, which means that her soulmates has to be a girl because what are the odds that they just so happen to get the song in their head that was being played at tryouts.

 

Cheryl thought long and hard about how she was going to figure out who her soulmate was because there was a lot of girls who tryout and the girls on the teams. She could rule out a couple that had already met their soulmates and a few others who would never have a reason to have those songs in her heads. That still left her with four girls on the squad and three girls who didn’t make it.

 

///

 

By the time of the next cheerleading practice had approached Cheryl had a plan that was sure to work. Plan A was to see if they had the practice song in their head because that would narrow it down to four girls and Plan B was to just think of Macho Man and see who reacts to it.

 

Plan A didn’t work in her favor so at when everybody was changing in the locker room she started singing Macho Man under her breath. One girl groaned and that girl happened to be sitting by Betty seemingly complaining about something.

 

Cheryl walked over to them and sat down next to Veronica. “Was that a groan? If this is too hard I can always drop you,” she says to Veronica.

 

“I wasn’t groaning because of that Cheryl. I was groaning over the fact that one of the few times my soulmate sing it’s Macho Man,” Veronica complained. “I probably got that one on myself after having in my head like the whole day yesterday but they can blame my Buffy rewatch for that,” Veronica adds as an afterthought. 

 

“Your soulmate must hate you,” Betty says knowing the feeling of having an annoying song stuck in you head because of someone else.

 

“I’m sure they’re just annoyed but more intrigued by what kind of lifestyle could lead to that being stuck in her head along with another song most likely,” Cheryl says hoping that her emotions of knowing who her soulmate is aren’t showing through.

 

“I would be annoyed, and that's saying something because I lived in New York for years and every place you go has different music,” Veronica says and finishes changing into regular clothes. 

 

“I suppose it would be annoying from time to time. This has been a riveting conversation but I’m going to finishes changing,” Cheryl say standing up. “-And Veronica stay behind we need to talk.”

 

///

 

After everyone had left it was just Veronica and Cheryl in the locker room having a stare off with each other. 

 

“Why did you need me to stay behind,” Veronica says walking towards Cheryl.

 

“We need to talk about your taste in music and what should and shouldn’t go together. For example, Macho Man and Heart Shaped Box,” Cheryl replies knowing that the realization dawned on her.

 

“What can I say I’m a sucker for Nirvana and it was Buffy’s fault not mine,” Veronica says like it justifies all the other weird combinations that hse has had throughout two years since the music started playing.

 

“Like that explain everything else,” Cheryl says taking a sharp intake of breath, her a Veronica’s faces inches apart.

 

“I could explain everything or I could kiss you,” Veronica says and pulls Cheryl into a deep kiss.

 

They eventually need air and Cheryl uses this opportunity to get in the last words. “You’ll have to explain eventually.”

  
“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”


	2. Whose Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two names on your wrist your greatest enemy and your one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning there's light homophobia in the beginning. Also I'm pretty sure I listen to The Love Club by Lorde about thirty times writing this.

Cheryl always tried to hide the two names on her wrist, doing anything from long sleeve dresses and shirts to always wearing a bracelet. Most people in Riverdale don’t hide their wrist like she does but one would have to if the two names were her name, Cheryl Blossom, and the other being a girl, Veronica Lodge. She was always worried that she was the one she’s meant to be with, but she was more worry about the fact that this Veronica could be her soulmate.

 

Being gay wasn’t frowned upon in Riverdale but it was never fully accepted. It would be a hard thing to overcome but what would be worse is if her parents knew. They were the type of people that ‘accepted the gays’ but God forbid that their child was gay, that’s a fate worse than death. So, Cheryl hid who she was because she had a feeling that Veronica was going to be the one she was destined to be with.

 

///

 

Five years later and she is sixteen ready for what the year had planned for her. She thought that it was going to be an amazing year but two things put a damper in her plans. Thing one is she’s almost positive that Veronica thinks that she’s suppose to be her enemy and thing two was that throughout her adventures with Veronica she had found out things about her brother she never wanted to know.

 

Since the time she had met Veronica she had tried little ways to show that they were meant to be without showing her her vulnerability. It was anything from scooting closer to her when they were at the Twilight to lingering touches. 

 

Cheryl finally made her plan and she invited Veronica over for a sleepover after the whole incident with the playbook. To say that the dinner was awkward would be an understatement on more levels than one. 

 

After the very awkward dinner Cheryl takes Veronica back up to her room to change and to just talk about anything that they wanted to. Cheryl was so excited that she didn’t even realise that she had nothing covering her wrist. 

 

They talked for hours after Cheryl had told her why she had invited her and not her other ‘friends’. Everything they talked about had some meaning big or small to their current life and the past. During their talks they had moved to lay down across from each other in the dark whispering and trying not to get caught by her parents or Jason.

 

“Cheryl?” Veronica’s whisper is met with hmm. “Are you still awake?”

 

“Yes, why?” Cheryl answers rolling over to face Veronica.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Yeah what is it,” Cheryl says her full attention on Veronica.

 

“Do you think that you’re your greatest enemy or that you’re destined to be alone forever?” Veronica asks Cheryl gauging her reaction.

 

“What made you think that?” Cheryl answers the question with a question.

 

“One wrist has your name on it and that either means that you’re meant to be alone forever or you’re your greatest enemy.”

 

“I always hoped that it was the former but since I started highschool I’m pretty sure that it’s the latter.”

 

“Can I ask another question?” Veronica says.

 

“Sure.” Cheryl answer not seeing any harm in it.

 

“Whose name is on your other wrist?”

 

“That depends on if I can I kiss you,” Cheryl answers and Veronica doesn’t trust her words so she just nods. Cheryl leans forward and connects their lips, it’s perfect just perfect.

 

“Do you still want me to answer your question?” Cheryl asks when they pull apart.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well than Veronica Lodge, I believe that it’s your name.” Cheryl answers and Veronica leans in for another kiss. “No so fast Veronica it’s my turn to ask a question. What names do you have on your wrists?”

  
“I have my dad's name and your name,” Veronica answers and this time it’s Cheryl who leans in to connect their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave suggestions and if you want to talk my tumblr is open @chxronica


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timer for when you'll first meet your soulmate

Cheryl always liked the idea of soulmates because it was a person who was destined to love her and the thought made her happy that someone other than Jason did. What she didn’t like about soulmates was the clock that came with them. She didn’t want to know exactly when she was going to meet her soulmate because she wanted to feel the connection herself and not have some stupid timer tell her. So she always had a piece of tape over her timer.

 

The only thing Cheryl knew is that she would be meeting her soulmate within the year because back when she was a kid she did the math and knew it would be when she was seventeen. When during seventeen she hadn’t found important in her ten year old mind, only how old.

 

///

 

The was only one other person in Riverdale that kept their timer hidden and that was Jughead and that was until Veronica Lodge had moved to town. She always support some kind of expensive looking bracelet over her left arm. 

 

The thing about Riverdale is that everybody knows everybody so more likely than not people meet their soulmates in elementary school, the latest being the end of middle school. Which means that Cheryl more or less knows that when she goes over to talk to Veronica that her timer had stopped and she only hoped the same for Veronica’s. 

 

///

 

Cheryl had her confirmation the next day when Veronica was asking everybody she talked to the day before if their timer had stopped the previous day. Cheryl kept out of her way the best she could because she wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit that she had a soulmate. 

 

Atlas she couldn’t hide all day and Veronica cornered her after cheerleading practice. “Cheryl, I’m going to ask you a serious question and you’re going to answer truthfully, okay?” Veronica asks her closing in on her personal space.

 

“Ask away,” Cheryl replies hiding the small gulp she took with Veronica’s face inches away.

 

“Did your timer stop yesterday?” Veronica asks punctuating every syllable.

 

“Truthfully I don’t know I never looked. Thoughtfully, I think it did,” Cheryl replies willing the blush creeping up her neck away.

 

“You think your timer stops and you don’t bother looking?” Veronica asks confused.

 

“I don’t like the idea of a number telling me when I’ll meet the love of my life, I want to have the feeling of pure love and the realization that this person is who I’m meant to be with,” Cheryl explains and even if she thinks Veronica is her soulmate she never knows. 

 

“Wow Cheryl that’s actually deep,” Veronica says looking at Cheryl with a new light.

 

“I do have deep thoughts!” Cheryl exclaims.

 

“You just showed me that,” Veronica answers thinking about her next room. “If you feel that way then let’s do this the old fashioned way, Cheryl Blossom will you go on a date with me?”

 

“I don’t know, you’re not really my type,” Cheryl teases smiling genuinely for the first time in a while.

 

“Seven o’clock tomorrow night at Pop’s,” Veronica says walking away and leaving Cheryl wanting to go after her.

 

///

 

Six months after their first date and they were the it couple of the school. Nobody knew if they were soulmates or if they were dating to date but everybody thought they were a power couple. 

 

Watching the end credits of a movie on Veronica’s couch Cheryl pauses them and turns to face Veronica. “Veronica?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you,” Cheryl says the words that have been on the tip of her tongue for the past three months.

 

“I love you too,” Veronica replies kissing Cheryl.

 

“And I’m not sure if you still care about this but you are my soulmate,” Cheryl says pulling back from the kiss. “After you left when you first asked me out I checked to see if my timer had zeroed out and it hand,” Cheryl adds on so Veronica doesn’t look so confused.

 

“Nice to see you made your opinion on me on your own,” Veronica replies kissing Veronica again.

  
The next day at school they walked in hand in hand with their timers shown.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a suggestion leave it in the comments. If you want to chat my tumblr is @chxronica


End file.
